


begged of the stars

by kyouyaed



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, POV Alternating, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: "I heard about a reformed convict being released! What if it's him? An ex-con!"//Valeria Saros has no where else to go but the Apex Games. She's an ex-con, supposedly reformed, and was stranded on Solace until Kuben Blisk made her an offer she couldn't even think of refusing. Money is money, and she's good with guns.//
Kudos: 2





	begged of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to write an Apex oc for quite a while!! i've read a few, and wanted to try my hand! i hope you guys enjoy if you read, and please know that this is going to be a different genre than my other Apex stuff. this doesn't even take place in that universe/dynamic!  
> title taken from [i wished on the moon](https://open.spotify.com/track/1RV3CZIhZjwEeaIFOeQxXF?si=ru_xTHbfT9Ogf_6TV1UzUA) by billie holiday, my favorite singer of all time.
> 
> i'll add characters and tags as they come up per chapter! i also don't have a set schedule of when i'm gonna write, just as inspiration comes to me!  
> feedback is always welcome, and like i said i hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> also i wanna say that [PrimrosePrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime) you were a big inspiration for this, reading your oc fic! you inspired me to write my own!!! so yes!!
> 
> without further adieu, meet Valeria!

When security shows up in the common room, well beyond game and PR hours, it’s obvious that something is up. They’re the Apex Legends, and hardly need external security to keep them safe. Loba knows for a fact that Bangalore keeps two different knives tucked down her boots at all times, and sleeps with a pistol under her pillow. She has reason to believe Bloodhound sleeps with their ax under their pillow as well as having their bird as an alarm. Loba herself sleeps with a gun and she doesn’t go anywhere without her Black Market cane whose end is so sharp that having a knife would just be redundant at that point. Something is up, and Loba Andrade does not like being out of the loop.  
  


Mirage is the loudest one of the group, whining the most although there is dissent among everyone as half a dozen security guards file in and take point around the room.  
  


“What the hell, man?” Mirage demands, hands on his hips and a scowl in place that does nothing to intimidate the guards. The man has skill, Loba has to admit. But his intimidation factor is practically nonexistent. He still tries, though, and she turns her head to hide a smile. It wouldn’t do for the others to find a soft spot in her armor. “C’mon, we can take care of ourselves! What the hell is this fortie-fortah-fortuh-”  
  


“Fortification,” Loba mutters.  
  


Mirage snaps his fingers and continues, “ _Fortification_! What is this fortification for?”  
  


One of the security guards, and Loba vaguely recognizes him as one who’d been there when she’d blown up King’s Canyon and got the big wigs called in, looks Mirage over and exchanges a glance with another guard. Loba misses entirely what passes between them but the guard she recognizes actually answers Mirage’s question.  
  


“It’s not for you,” he says flatly. “The civilians can’t be trusted. They’re getting rowdier and with the new addition, we were brought in to deal with the civs.”  
  


Across the room, Bangalore scoffs. “Fuckin’ civvies.” She shakes her head and folds her arms across her chest.  
  


And then Crypto asks, “New addition?” Almost at the same time, the other legends in the room turn to look at their newest addition, Ramya Parekh who is standing near Bangalore. “What new addition?”  
  


The guard’s mouth twitches into a scowl; had he thought they knew? Loba frowns in return. They were getting _another_ addition? She was fairly new herself, but she didn’t think that two legends per game season was quite common. Her contacts had mentioned nothing about this. Who…? And more importantly, _when_ had it been approved?  
  


She’s not the only one confused, because she can hear Wattson asking Caustic if he knows anything about it. Caustic responds the negative and a glance shows that he’s very displeased with the lack of knowledge too. Even the demon hulking in the corner seems less oppressive than usual, muted by the new arrival and strange turn of events.  
  


Now that they’ve all quite settled and are quiet, Loba can actually hear what the guard was talking about. The distant sound of the civilian fans and likely some aspiring legends, all screaming and shouting. Loba knows from experience that they’re all clamoring at the car and taking pictures, waving around images and flags and signs that they want autographed or desperate to get a selfie or a handshake. She feels only a brief pang of pity for the new arrival; Loba herself had been lucky enough to avoid that mob of people until her first proper game.  
  


“Who do you think it is?” Mirage asks. Loba flicks her eyes toward him; he’s talking to Wraith but almost as if he senses her gaze he turns and gives Loba one of his practiced toothy grins. “Lobaaaah,” he draws out. “Who do _you_ think it is?” Behind him, Wraith rolls her eyes with a smirk.  
  


Loba purses her lips. “Mmm. Perhaps it is that wrestler. The good one that the demon didn’t kill.”  
  


Mirage nods and brings a hand up to his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe… Or maybe it’s another off the grid weirdo like our Crypto here.” Loba can’t hide her smile and is quick to roll her eyes to pass it off as indulgent. _No weak spots in the armor_ , she reminds herself. “Oh!” he exclaims suddenly and his eyes light up like he’d struck gold. “I heard about a reformed convict being released! What if it’s him? An ex-con!” Out of the corner of her eye, Loba notices Caustic tense and her smile turns mean this time. _Another_ ex-con? But one that’s legally alive? It could prove very interesting. Perhaps not as much blackmail to gather on them, but still very interesting.  
  


“I think,” Pathfinder starts, “that whoever it is will be my new best friend!”  
  


“Keep thinkin’ that, buddy,” Mirage says. Pathfinder’s chest screen flashes the happiest face he seems to have in his repertoire. It’s at that moment that the front door of the Tower common area opens. Two more guards file in, and then Jacob Young holding a tablet and looking quite frazzled follows. Behind him comes another guard and one of the shortest people Loba has ever seen.  
  


It takes her a moment. The moment that she takes to register the person is far too long.  
  


The shock must show on her face because Mirage of all people gives her a questioning glance. She shakes her head quickly, never taking her eyes off of the short woman who comes to a stop beside Jacob Young. The three security guards stand behind the duo imposingly and none of the legends are even kind of phased.  
  


Jacob Young sighs loudly and presses his free hand against his temple, his other hand tight on the tablet though his thumb taps an inaudible pattern on the tech. “Everyone,” he says, not taking his hand from his temple. He looks around the room, slowly meeting the gazes of everyone present. He gestures with his tablet to the woman at his side. “Meet your new legend. I know-” he scowls and raises his voice over the sudden protests of some of the legends, “ _I know_ that this is unusual, but we were asked to make an exception. She is more than qualified."  
  


Mirage, the brave and the bold, steps forward a little bit more and demands, “Who is she?”  
  


The woman meets Mirage’s gaze but Loba is unsurprised to see those dark eyes snap on her almost instantly after that. She sneers and steps forward as well.  
  


“Valeria Saros,” she introduces. Her eyes never waver from Loba. Loba rises to the challenge and doesn’t look away from Valeria either. By now, Loba is certain that their stare down is obvious. “Hello, _Loba_ ,” she says, her voice soft and mocking. Loba breaks eye contact to glance at the demon in the corner, Valeria’s words oh so familiar in tone.  
  


So Loba pulls herself up to her full height and gives her coldest, most predatory smile back. “Valeria,” she purrs. “Not wearing any orange today?  
  


Next to Valeria, Jacob Young clears his throat. “Okay! Ladies, please be professional in my presence. Yes, yes, I need to know your dirty little secrets if they get out to the media but for now the less I know the better. Please. I already have a headache.” He presses his knuckles into his temple this time and sighs. “Ms. Saros, contact me if you run into any problems regarding the civilian presence outside of the building. I’m sure you can get acquainted with the tower properly. Alonzo will show you to your room.”  
  


The guard Mirage had spoken to nods and Jacob Young heaves a great sigh and bows out with the other security guards behind him. The last one out shuts the door with a loud click.  
  


“Wishbreaker,” Alonzo says. Valeria inclines her head. Loba raises a brow at her. Wish _breaker_? What a joke. She narrows her eyes at Valeria as the woman follows Alonzo out of the room. As soon as they’re gone, Mirage is upon Loba.  
  


“How do you know her?” he demands immediately. He has the grace not to touch her but she can see that he wants to. It’s in his nature. “Is she the ex-con?”  
  


A tight smile crosses Loba’s face. “She is the ex-con. We have… Mmm...” She pretends to think, drumming her fingers on her lips as she does. “We have what you may call a history.” She smirks at him. “I’m going to bed. Good night, Mirage.”  
  


Leaving Mirage to his indignant shouting and questions as well as many questions and comments from the others, Loba slips quietly out of the common room. She makes a beeline for the elevator and exchanges polite smiles with Alonzo as he gets off of the elevator.  
  


But once the elevator doors close, Loba lets her mask fall and she grits her teeth and curses through them. Because one annoyance in her life wasn’t enough, was it? The demon downstairs, lurking in the shadows, wasn’t enough on her mind? Now a more frustrating blast from the past has to make itself known. She takes a deep breath as the elevator comes to a smooth stop at her floor. She breathes and knows she has to pull herself together.  
  


She’s Loba Andrade, and she’ll find a way to deal with this. She always finds a way to deal with things, and _Valeria Saros_ is at least someone she has experience dealing with.


End file.
